


A Kiss and a Kingdom

by NitroJen



Series: The Spider's Web [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Assassination Attempt(s), Diplomacy, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Dick, M/M, Prince!Dick, Shade!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroJen/pseuds/NitroJen
Summary: The Fae Kingdom must work together to help their human brethren when a border conflict arises. Fae Prince Dick Grayson chooses Knight Jason Todd to be a human representative for the negotiations because something about Jason draws him in. Little does he know, he and Jason are spinning a spiderweb around themselves filled with romance, intrigue, and enemies.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: The Spider's Web [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	A Kiss and a Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWayneManner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayneManner/gifts).



> I am so so sorry it took so long for me to get this to you. I wanted to make sure this fic was everything I imagined it would be and unfortunately, with life being the way it is, that took some time. This was so fun to write and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks to the amazing Empires for the cheerleading, beta, and ideas when I got stuck. And thanks to Penta and Empires both as mods in this challenge for being so patient with me as life kept getting in the way.

The day Prince Dick, the Gray Son of the Fae people, met Ser Jason of Asterin was one he would never forget.

It was within a year the star scryers proclaimed as pivotal to those of the fae lands, a time when their august rule would be placed at the crux of war or peace. Soon, the uncertain events recorded in their divinations came to pass.

The humans from the Kingdom of Asterin had requested a meeting with the Fae in order to discuss a treaty. The Galateans from the west were beginning to encroach on the Asterinians’ far borders. Members of the Asterin Kingdom were coming to ask the fae for help. The gates between the fae and the human worlds rested in the heart of Asterin, which meant the two kingdoms had to work together more often than not. 

Dick lounged in his great seat at the banquet table watching as the Asterins entered the hall. Their round ears and banded swords set them apart from the elegance of the fae. Even the rough cloth of their clothing seemed barbaric when compared to the glittering softness of silk woven from sunbeams and wyrm nectar. The Asterin delegation looked around them in wonder never before seen the kind of spectacle displayed before them; a sumptuous banquet in the Hall of Night Neverending where the stars hung low and winged dancers spun through the moonlight and the lament of night blooming flowers sang on the breeze. All of them except one. 

The thing that caught Dick’s eye first was the white streak above the man’s right eye. He had been touched by the fae. He was tall, towering over even the tallest fae, and his face was made up of sharp angles from his high cheekbones to the line of his jaw. While Prince Drake of Asterin was slender and fine like a delicate piece of silver, this man was a sword, strong, sharp, and fierce. The very sight of him made Dick’s wings flutter. 

“Who is that man, Prince Drake?” Dick asked. “He’s never visited with you before.”

“Oh,” Prince Drake said. “That’s Ser Jason Todd. He’s a well fought knight. He led our engagements along the border before I called him here.” 

“Ah,” Dick said, turning his eyes back to Ser Todd. A valuable piece then.

Ser Jason Todd kept his eyes in front of him, and seemed irritated when the man in front of him reached out to touch a glassfruit that shone like a fine gem. He nudged the man forwards and barely touched his food during the meal when the other members of the delegation gorged on the fae fineries. 

As their meetings continued, Dick couldn’t take his eyes off Ser Todd. The man cared little for the wonders of the fae, and more intent on steering Prince Drake to an agreement between their kingdoms so they could leave. He wasn’t afraid to stop a fae when they were talking and demand they speak clearly and not in riddles designed to trick the prince. He also rolled his eyes frequently whenever a fae placated the humans’ concerns. As out of place as it was for the Knight to be speaking as often as he did, no one stopped him.

“I think it’s clear that in order to keep ourselves informed of the threat and to make sure information flows clearly between our kingdoms, we need to have a fae representative stay at the Asterian palace,” Dick said at one of their meetings. 

“I think that sounds more than fair,” Prince Drake said. 

“However,” Ser Todd interjected. “How do we know that the fae stationed in our kingdom won’t be a spy? It seems unfair to hold a fae in our palace if the fae don’t return the favor.”

“Fine,” Dick said, biting back the smile that was threatening the edge of his lips. He had been steering the meeting in this direction for hours and now it seemed as though his final move was imminent. “Then we shall allow a human from your delegation to stay here at the fae palace as an ambassador. That way we can communicate more evenly between our kingdoms and they can represent Asterin’s interests at our meetings.” 

“A good compromise.” Prince Drake raised an eyebrow to make sure Jason had nothing else to contribute. “Now I suppose we should select the ambassadors that will represent each kingdom.”

“From what I’ve seen of your delegation,” Dick said. “I feel as though Ser Todd is a fair choice for us. He has shown that he will not be swayed by our customs or seduced by our magic.”

Ser Todd shot up out of his seat, nearly toppling the chair to the floor. “Excuse me? Your Highness, please rethink this decision. It’s some kind of fae trick, surely!”

“I assure you that it is not,” Dick said. “In fact, Prince Drake, be glad I am being kind today in choosing Ser Todd instead of a man that I could easily win over to our side. Ser Todd has quite the will against fae magic, which we all know makes it harder for a fae to bespell him. If anything the trick is on me since Ser Todd has proven to be quite opinionated against the fae.”

Prince Drake looked at Ser Todd. “Please, sit down, this sort of agreement is a rare gift from the fae and you know that you are one of the best choices despite your misgivings against them.”

“I will allow you to take some time to interview a few of the nobles here at the palace in order to select the ambassador that you feel would be best stationed in Asterin,” Dick said. “Then we will draw up a contract, a year and a day, for each ambassador.” He stood up. “Meeting adjourned.”

Dick turned and left the room, smiling to himself when he heard the footfalls of Ser Todd behind him. 

“You planned this didn’t you,” Ser Todd asked. Dick stopped and turned to face him. 

“Perhaps I did,” he said. “But there’s little to no malice in my actions. Your dislike of my people does not hinder your ability to make decisions that are honest and fair for both our kingdoms. Your will against magic makes you less susceptible to some sort of spell or enchantment that would make you act against your kingdom. Taken together, I think it will prove you to be a good ambassador.”

“Why is that important to you?” Jason asked him. 

“Because,” Dick said, turning to face Jason and looking into his eyes. They didn’t have the strange glow that fae eyes did, but they were still captivating nonetheless. “If the human ambassador is swayed to act against your kingdom, then I will take the blame and the relationship between the Fae and Asterin will sour. I do not want to be the king at the helm during a war between humans and fae. Is that a fair enough answer to you, Ser Todd?” 

Ser Todd stepped back. “Fair enough for now,” he said. “I suppose I should thank you for your consideration. To most men being an ambassador in the fae kingdom would be an honor.” 

“And yet to you it isn’t,” Dick pointed out. “I will admit some selfishness in choosing you. I find you intriguing Ser Todd. You stand out among your men.” He could see the way Jason’s eyes travelled up as if they could look at the white streak on his forehead. 

-

Dick watched as the human convoy trailed away from the castle, shrinking and shrinking before his eyes before vanishing into the trees. Their flags were dull in comparison to the bright world around them, and Dick had a feeling that despite coming to an agreement to help them, the battle had just begun. Already, fae were expressing their relief that the blundering humans had finally gone, and they could enjoy their own palace again. Though some grieved like children that had lost a favorite toy. 

And there Dick was, somehow on the outside of the feelings of his court. Did they not know that this deal could mean so much for the relationship between the fae and the humans? This could benefit them all, but so many fae refused to see the truth. Dick sighed as the last of the convoy disappeared in the trees. Victor alone could keep the humans safe from any trouble in the woods, he was more than capable. The humans were still being escorted by fae guards until they reached the gates. Prince Drake had assured them that Victor would be safe. 

Dick couldn’t say the same to Prince Drake with confidence. The fae in the court were ruthless, and someone like Jason, who bristled so strongly against them was bound to become a target at some point. Somehow, Dick’s thoughts always returned to Ser Todd, which was dangerous in its own right. If Dick’s intentions appeared to be outside the interest of the court, they would both come under scrutiny. 

Dick heard footsteps next as Ser Todd approached him. 

“Ser Todd, I was just thinking about you and you appear. What fortune brings you here?”

Jason’s shrewd gaze narrowed. “Did you call for me?”

“In my mind, perhaps? Why?” A shift in the shadows caught Dick’s attention. Magic folded the shape inwards and something bagan to slide free. “Jason, look out!” The air shuddered with a resounding boom of thunder and the air around Dick’s hands began to sizzle with the electricity that had chosen Dick as a fae heir, yet before he could utter a word, a peculiar thing happened.

Before the blade touched him, Jason faded. His hair and his body became pale as spider milk while his eyes emitted the ghastly green flames of the Otherlands. The knife travelled through his body, yet Jason stood firm. Jason whirled away from the knife strike, and like the strike of metal to flint, he ignited, full of color again and moving with furious intent. His gauntlet smashed against his attacker and he slammed it into the wall. 

"I've had enough of fae tricks," Jason growled before knocking the fae unconscious with one blow. 

“You’re a shade!” Dick exclaimed. Glowing eyes turned his way, and the determined expression on Ser Todd’s face melted into a sneer.

“And you’re a prince with a courtyard filled with snakes. Ware the corridors, my prince. Your people seem to plot against your wishes.” Jason turned and stormed away while guards rushed in to arrest the fae that attempted to assassinate Ser Todd. 

Not only did Dick have to grapple with the fact that someone in his court was unwilling enough to work with the humans to attempt an assassination on their new human delegate, but he had to grapple with the fact that the delegate wasn’t human at all. Jason was a shade, a fae touched creature that is unable to be harmed or killed, but must feel the pain of every attempt. Dick wondered if Prince Drake knew, and Dick knew that he must keep it hidden from everyone in the palace. The last thing he needed was for someone to torture Jason for fun.

He also had to grapple with the fact that someone would be bold enough to attempt an assassination in front of his very eyes. 

But Dick was unable to dwell on those things. All he could think of was the way Jason’s skin went from solid, to gone, and back to being solid again underneath his own hands. The way Jason’s eyes burned into Dick’s own before he stormed away and the flame of attraction that ignited within him at the thought of it all. 

-

As the Prince in line for the throne, Dick was used to how political topics moved slowly to assuage the needs and egos of everyone involved. It was an unfortunate part of palace politics, but Dick did his best to push against it wherever he could. 

However when it came to the issue of the Galatean and Asterin conflict, things were moving even more slowly than Dick had wanted. 

“I just don’t see why it is that you want me to care,” Lord Elliot said with a wave of his hand. “Humans have done very little for the fae. I don’t see why we have to offer them favor after favor for nothing in return.”

“I assure you the Kingdom is seeing benefits from Asterin directly,” Dick replied. “From the culture they’ve shared with us to the benefits we receive from trade with them. The relationship between the fae and the humans hinges on Asterin.”

“Then don’t bother with a relationship with the humans,” Lord Elliot replied. “A simple solution to a far too complex problem. I would have thought the Nightwing would have come up with it himself.” 

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Lord Elliot raised an eyebrow at Dick. As wonderful as it was for Dick’s power to be connected to the very skies above them, his temper being tied to storms betrayed him more than he would have liked. “I disagree with you Lord Elliot, and I think you’ll find the council does too. You are dismissed.”

Lord Elliot rose from his chair. “We’ll see what the council thinks at the next meeting.” 

Dick leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands. Humans and Fae always had a complex relationship, but now that Dick was actually trying to work with the humans, it was evident that things were more difficult than he would have liked. 

There was a knock on the door and Dick straightened. “Come in,” he said. 

Jason opened the door and shut it carefully behind him. “I just finished a meeting with a few members of the council,” Jason said. “I thought I would be polite and try to establish some rapport between us if I’m going to be stationed here.”

“A smart move,” Dick says, gesturing for Jason to sit. “But I can only guess based on my last meeting with Lord Elliot that it didn’t go well.”

“It didn’t,” Jason sat down and rubbed his temples. “They practically laughed at my efforts.”

“Lord Elliot claimed that the humans do nothing but take favors from us.”

“The same was implied in my meeting,” Jason replied. 

“Do they not know how much trade there is between us?” Dick asked. “Half the meats and spices the Fae Council here love to dine on are imported from the human kingdom.”

“Not to mention the weapons and fine metals we provide for you.” 

“Exactly,” Dick said. “Not to mention it’s been nigh impossible to get everyone to make time for a meeting to discuss the border skirmishes.”

“I feel as though they’re trying to hinder this,” Jason said. “Do they not know that this will go faster if they participate?”

“But then they lose their power in the situation,” Dick points out. “What we have to do is put ourselves in a position where we have more.”

Jason’s eyebrow shot up. “We?” 

“We’re both working towards the same goal,” Dick said. “Anyways, I think you’re an interesting man, Jason Todd. I needed an excuse to work with you more.”

“Of course,” Jason said with a smirk. “Would you be a fae if you weren’t getting more than one thing out of this?”

Dick laughed. “I wouldn’t.” He tapped his fingers on the desk. “I think many of the members of the council are dining together this evening,” Dick said. “How would you like to go and show them we’re not to be toyed with.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious. Are we even allowed to do that?”

“I am, and if you’re with me, it’s fine. If they keep refusing to schedule a meeting, not taking you seriously, and not taking humans in general seriously, we’ll show them that this isn’t an issue where they’re allowed to take sides anymore.”

Jason’s eyes were wide but he had a smile on his face, something genuine that Dick hadn’t seen on Jason before. “Okay, so I guess we’re doing this.” 

Dick grinned. “I’ll have some tea brought up and we can strategize.” 

A few hours later, Dick and Jason had educated each other on just how reciprocal the relationship between the human and fae kingdoms were and had come up with a strategy for getting the council to take them seriously. They went to the doors of the dining salon where the council were eating and Dick turned to Jason, his wings practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Are you ready?” Dick asked as he turned to Jason. 

“Yes, and clearly you are too. Now open the doors before you fly away.”

Dick pushed the doors open and the members of the fae council in the room looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Your Highness,” Lord Elliot said, a smile on his face that was just a bit too tight to be genuine. “What brings you here?”

“I could ask you all the same question,” Dick replied. “Since most of you have been dodging your duty to the kingdom and refusing to meet regarding the Asterin Kingdom.”

“Oh yes, that again. Well _that_ is business and this is a meeting of minds for pleasure.” Lord Elliot gestured to the table. 

Dick’s smile turned sharp. “What a beautiful table, Lord Elliot, and where is it, may I ask, did you get your food tonight?”

“From the palace kitchens of course,” Lord Elliot shifted in his seat. 

“The palace kitchens.…” Dick trailed off as he walked to the table. “Ser Todd, I see a lot of fish on this table, don’t you?”

“I do,” Jason replied. 

“Fish from Atlantis.” Lord Elliot pointed out. 

“Of course,” Dick said. “Atlantis, but wait, didn’t Asterin help us secure our pact with Atlantis? And the desserts on this table, lovely aren’t they? Lady Bikal, I know that you’re partial to chocolate.”

“I am,” Lady Bikal looked around her, but no one spoke. 

“Chocolate, one of the fineries from the human world. I know Asterin works very fairly with us to make sure we get it for a good price.”

Jason bowed to Lord West. “And your finery, my Lord, it seems as though it’s made from feathers of the peacock, a fine bird from the human realm.”

“Not to mention the sword on your belt was crafted by human hands, Lord Gallan.” Dick returned to the front of the room. “So many things the humans have done for us, and yet we fail to repay them by having a simple set of meetings to ensure that our dear cousins are safe from a conflict.” He shook his head. “I think you all can clear some time tomorrow afternoon for a meeting, yes?” Dick turned to Lord Elliot. “Thank you for gathering everyone, it made things so much easier for me.”

“That was exceptional,” Dick said back in his study as he poured them each a goblet of wine. “The looks on their faces were absolutely perfect. Lord Elliot was about to melt into the ground.” He scoffed. “Insulting my magic. The gall.” 

“I do admit, it was incredibly satisfying,” Jason took his own sip. “I must thank you for your willingness to help. I wasn’t expecting much, but you really are fighting for us.”

“I would rather fight for the humans than against them,” Dick said. “You know what the fae say about harmony, even if some of us forget it.”

-

“For a Prince that should have far better things to do, you sure do spend a lot of time bothering me,” Jason said as he closed his book. One of the great pleasures of being the fae prince was that Dick got to go wherever he wanted in the palace, save for the King’s chambers. 

“The relationship between our kingdoms is important to me,” Dick said as he sat down on the settee in Jason’s chambers. “Anyways, you’re far too easy to find. All you do is hide in here with books you’ve borrowed from the library. It’s so boring.” 

“The books in your library are hardly boring,” Jason said. “I’m learning enough about the fae to benefit Asterin for years to come.” 

Dick tipped his head to look at the title of the book Jason was reading. “Oh really, and how will the great tale of romance between the Knight of Arkham and the Nightwing help you in that task?”

Jason pushed the book aside, and his cheeks colored a faint rosy pink. Dick wanted nothing more than to learn forward and brush his fingers against Jason’s face, to see if human cheeks really did heat up when they got flustered. He folded his hands together to keep them from moving on their own. 

“I am not just a soldier,” Jason said. “I like to read things for my own enjoyment, and romances are far more enjoyable to me than tales of war and conquest.” 

For a man that’s seen battles, Jason must want to read other types of stories to escape those memories. For a man who has lived through war, reading about it may seem strange. “That’s fair I suppose.” Dick tapped his fingers on his knee. “I did come here for a reason though. Tonight there’s a dark fae celebration. It’s not something you’re going to want to be involved in, even with your protections. Allow me to place additional protections on your chambers tonight.”

“And what would those be?” Jason asked, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Barring anyone from entering or leaving. Including you. Tonight will be a night of mischief, they may use tricks to encourage you to leave or allow someone entry.” 

“Fine,” Jason said. “But I want you in here with me too.” 

“Why is that?” Dick asked. 

“Because if I am to be trapped in a room on a night where I am in clear danger, I would rather be trapped in a room with the prince that has the power to protect me instead of him just casting a spell he might forget about. I do not want to be trapped in a room without any means of exit, even if it’s for my own protection.”

“I have to be at the event,” Dick said.

“The entire event or just the procession?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Excuse me?”

Jason picked up a book that was sitting on the table next to him. “I’ve been reading up on your customs, your Highness. In Dark Fae celebrations, the most important part is the procession, afterwards it’s just casual festivities. As royalty, you have no obligation to attend the festivities, so you just attend the procession at the beginning, and when it’s done, you come back here to protect me until daybreak. Simple.” 

Dick was frustrated that Jason had found a way around the rules of the fae, but he couldn’t help but be impressed by the way Jason had worked him. He also wanted to feel what else it was that Jason’s mouth could do other than work words to his advantage. 

“Fine,” Dick said. “I shall have your chambers prepared for our evening then.”

“Prepared?” Jason asked. “For what?”

Dick laughed. “I’m the prince,” he said. “If we’re going to be alone in your chambers tonight, I might as well make something fun out of it.” 

A few hours later, Dick stood next to a tall silver elk with bells and ribbons tied to its antlers. It shook its head and the tinkle of silver rose through the air. Dick felt for the elk, he too was running low on patience. It was as if the fae nobles knew he had something better to do and were going out of their way to take a long time. Finally, the horns rang out and Dick moved through the palace with the procession, ending it in the gardens where the trees had been enchanted to form a dome around the celebration. 

Dick held a glass of sparkling nectar in the air and made the necessary toast before bowing out of the gardens to go join Jason. Dick went straight to Jason’s chambers and closed the doors behind him with a sigh. 

“That was quite something,” Jason said from where he was sitting. “And so is this.” He gestured to the buffet and tiered trays that had been set out in his room. 

“What can I say?” Dick asked as he took the crown of vine and flowers off his head, setting it down on a small table. “The fae know how to have fun.” 

There was a round of cheers from outside followed by a scream. Of pleasure or of fear, neither of them could say.

“Too much fun sometimes,” Jason said, something dark in his tone.

Dick shed his jacket and vest and then plopped down on the settee next to Jason. “Oh, so humans don’t indulge too?” Dick asked, helping himself to a cup of nectar. “I’ve been to your Kingdom, the parties the Drake family throws are just as extravagant.”

“Extravagant doesn’t compare to what the fae do,” Jason replied as he bent forward and started filling a plate with food. “Your world has magic that ours can’t even dream of. Your celebrations are unimaginable to most humans.”

“And yet you hate us,” Dick pointed out.

Jason sighed. “I don’t hate _you_ , or the entirety the fae,” he said. 

“But?”

“But,” Jason said. “The fae bespelled my parents and put their claim on me. Fae are capable of taking a human and turning them into whatever creature or object that pleases them, and they aren’t afraid to ruin lives for their own pleasure. I was a child,” Jason said. “A child, who was sent to a place where he would never fit in again because a wayward fairy decided they wanted to make humans do ridiculous things. I’ve seen the darkest side of your people.”

Dick was silent. Jason had been fighting his connection to the fae, fighting in wars away from the gates, choosing to endure the pain of battle to fight the claim that the fae world had on him. Dick had been the one to make that prophecy come true in the end. He realized why Jason had balked at the position he’d been given. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

Jason held a hand up and stopped him. “Don’t apologize. You made the smart decision to bring the man that hates the fae into the fold. It was strategy. Worse, it worked. I have come to understand the fae better through you and your work. You care about the world outside your kingdom and work to maintain the peace. I suppose I should be grateful.”

“It was more than that,” Dick said. “I was intrigued by you because you’re tall and you’re sharp and handsome. I wanted to learn more about you.” 

Jason scoffed. “I’m far from handsome.”

“Don’t try to deceive yourself Ser Todd, you are handsome. You also have done everything you can to learn about our people and our stories since you’ve come here despite what we’ve done to you. You’ve read scrolls and books I’ve never even touched. I’m sure there are aspects of fae history where you can best me now.” He was leaning in close, so close that he could smell the soap Jason used and feel the warmth of his skin. 

“I highly doubt that,” Jason said. There was a playful smile on his face and Dick spent a second too long staring at his mouth. 

“Oh I’m sure you can best me at many things,” Dick replied, looking back up to Jason’s eyes. They were framed so beautifully by his eyebrows and high cheekbones. 

One of Jason’s eyebrows quirked up at that comment. “Care to find out?” 

“I’d like nothing more,” Dick whispered. 

Jason pressed forward then, capturing Dick’s mouth in a kiss that was soft at first, like a butterfly landing on a flower. Dick sighed into it and then Jason deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against Dick’s bottom lip. 

Jason pulled away. “Before we go any further, you have to make me a promise.”

“What?” Dick asked, his hands pressed against Jason’s chest.

“Please, do not take advantage of me. I know your magic can. I just ask that you-” he swallowed. “That you don’t bespell me.”

“I would never,” Dick replied. “Jason I would never take advantage of someone like that. Not only is it awful to do, but it is so much better for both parties when magic doesn’t play a part in how one feels for the other.” 

“Thank you,” Jason whispered. “Thank you.”

Jason kissed him again, this time with a fire that hadn’t been there the first time. Caution had been thrown aside and Dick grinned against Jason’s mouth, looking forward to what the night would bring. 

The next morning, Dick was curled up against Jason’s chest, hair mussed up, and Jason’s fingers moving against his wings. The blankets were tangled around them, but neither of them cared enough to fix it.

“People are going to say things,” Jason pointed out.

“They always say things,” Dick replied. 

"They're also going to try things." Jason's tone was solemn. There had already been an assassination attempt. A close relationship between the two of them would only make things worse. 

"I know," Dick said. "And that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

“Oh really? And what if they think you’re siding with the humans because of this," Jason gestured between them.

“I’ll tell them all the reasons I side with humans that aren’t related to how good in bed you are, and mention that you are just a bonus of the good relationship between humans and the fae.”

“This is why you fae are dangerous,” Jason said as he kissed Dick’s temple. “We can be talking about politics and I want nothing more than to kiss you because you’re so damn clever.” 

“Then do it,” Dick said. 

Jason smiled and pulled Dick into another kiss. They still had problems that they would have to face, but for now, Dick was more than content to ignore them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this and coming up with this idea. I don't think this will be the last in this verse and I hope to revisit it one day! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
